Tudor
by Chosen2007
Summary: This explores Brooke's career intersecting with Lady Heather's remerging. This is a C.S.IOne Tree Hill crossover and General hospital and there's references of the Becoming Mcqueen Law story. This is updated and to be revise totally October 19th
1. Chapter 1

Tudor

By

Chosen2007

Part 1---This is a One Tree Hill/C.S.I crossover with Lady Heather and Brooke no there won't be any sex between them.

Lady Heather was trying to get back to something she was familiar with and so she opened up a fetish club but needed new attire with her new attitude. She wanted to give someone a break, someone that wasn't name and so she looked through her site with others to find this one designer named Brooke Davis. She contacted her and Brooke was hesitant but she agreed to meet Lady Heather.

They met at a coffee shop and Lady Heather thought she tried her black jeans, shirt and shoes looked. Brooke dress in a very split legged red dress. "Wow. For a young designer you dress really good." Lady Heather said and Brooke responded, "One of my friends is a part of a gallery and so this is something I'm trying on to see if it's comfortable." Lady Heather smiled and they sat down. "Now, I will admit I know nothing about your profession and all I know is what my high school friends looked up. How they fantasize. How they were gunning for the stars and missed what they could have had day by day." Brooke said and Lady Heather said, "That annoyed you greatly. You mind if we get to know each other." "No. It would help me to know what to design for you." Brooke said and Lady Heather told her about how she got into her profession, her child who died, her breakdown and the betrayal of Gil Grissom. Brooke told her about her parents, Lucas and Peyton.

"I think I get it it's about stage and what the audience wants. It reminds of this song, Ladies and gentlemen." Brooke said and added, "Something they never seen before like pants that ripped off to this skirt but slowly ripped it around if they are good. You know how men or women love skin. "

Lady Heather shook her head. "There's a start." Lady Heather said and Brooke said, "You seem so in control. My problems seem like…" "Never discount anything that's happened to you. Good or bad. It's mold you and I know that." Lady Heather said and Brooke expressed herself by touching her hand and Lady Heather held it. The feeling made Lady Heather feel like she might just be able to trust Brooke on a level that she's unfamiliar with.

"If you design for me, I will show you how to be dominant without the whips and all the other things I do." Lady Heather offered and Brooke smiled, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Tudor

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Brooke was ready for anything even rejection and so she walked in to meet a very pleased Lady Heather. They sat down and Lady Heather looked at the designs, she was quiet but she smiled and after she was done. "They are good." Lady Heather said and added, "Why did you touch my hand?" Brooke smiled and said, "I feel connected to you in some way and I just think I could learn a lot from you. I feel I want to learn." Brooke said and Lady Heather responded, "I could teach you a lot…" Brooke shook her head and then flashback to her dream where Lucas was kissing her boot and so was Peyton. Brooke flashback to it and told Lady Heather her dream. "So you desire to be dominant." Lady Heather said and Brooke responded, "In my life. It's not like I want to have sessions." Lady Heather understood that. "I'm having a costume ball and I would like for you to attend. I want you to be daring but in control." Lady Heather said and then shook Brooke's hand then she left. Brooke went back to her hotel room and had no idea. She turned on the television and her show the Tudors were on. Then she got the idea.

The costume ball was a success and it shown sneak peeks to Lady Heather's new domain. Lady Heather just stood back and watched it happened. She turned and there was Brooke in a seventeen century coat as she walked to Lady Heather. She notices something very daring and as Brooke approached her. She whispers in her ear and Brooke confirmed it. "Why?" Lady Heather asked and Brooke responded, "I want to test myself to see if I'm still that girl and when I saw it, it was passionate and I want that." Then Lady Heather gesture for her to go.

Brooke walked through the floor and was in control, there were signs of men she would normally go after but she knew the outcome and then someone touched the palm of her hand. It was a black man with a white suit and wings. Brooke walked into him and they dance. "Hi." Brooke said and the man said, "Hi." "I'm Angel." Angel said and Brooke looked, "You are." They dance really formal and she wanted to put her head on his chest but she fought it. They dance for hours, it seemed and then they talked. She was reserve and then he said, "Do you want me to touch you?" Brooke nodded no and then told him, "How are you connected?" "I'm looking for sessions where a dominant woman controls me. I was out of control and I hurt someone really bad. I don't deserve to have it and that's why I asked you first" Angel said and Brooke touched him, "Now that I touch you twice, do you want to touch me?" Brooke said and he responded, "Only if you let me." Brooke shook her head, "My name is Brooke and I want to contact you again." Brooke said and Angel gave her the number on a paper. He left.

Brooke watched him during the party and he watched her. Lady Heather stood in the background and walked to her. "Would you have had sex with him?" Lady Heather asked and Brooke responded, "After one week." "Why not" Lady Heather asked and Brooke smile, so they talked about everything under the sun. Lady Heather talked about her daughter, Brooke heart broke for her and as they left Brooke hugged tightly. Lady Heather felt that was the most intimate thing someone has given her. She stayed quiet as Brooke did it and Brooke left.


	3. Chapter 3

Tudor

By

Chosen2007

Part 3- Lady Heather's POV

_She took to it like she a natural but I saw the eyes and I knew the heartbreak. Whoever this Lucas was he was a fool and a boy. Whoever this Peyton was then she never a friend, not at all. Whoever Brooke was I don't see that woman. Yes I said woman. The last dominated person in my life was Grissom and I was the submissive. Now is this young woman my submissive or am I the one? What irks me is that she is the same age as my child? I savor what she could become. I savor the fact that she daring, I knew she was naked and the length of her boots. I saw her in control of that man and how it made my mouth water. So am I attracted to her because maybe I don't like men? Maybe this is a classic sign of someone trying the opposite sex or is it because I'm curious to what she __could __become and if she's good for my bed. Am I her mother figure or an authority that she will kneel under? Maybe this is something showing me that I could be the submissive forever. _

_Brooke POV_

_I'm not a gay, I'm trying out bi-sexuality, I mean the guys I knoew were dogs and this is a lady. I want to be a lady just like her. I want to sit down with her and stare at the crowd watching everyone perform, as we just stare with our inviting eyes. It would sense shivers all over our bodies to be ones in control that we could have anybody. She's such a woman and that draws me to her. So I'm trying out bi-sexuality. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Tudor_

_By _

_Chosen2007_

_Part 4_

_Brooke wanted him to come over and when he walked in, he hugged him and wanted him to feel how good is to just hold someone. She sat him down and talked about what love was to them. They talk about how sex felt to them and then he took control of the conversation. He said that the stimulation he was used to was nothing compare to last night and wishes he could show his appreciation for everything. _

_Brooke told him to close his eyes and then she transformed back to that outfit. She walked to him and he kneeled to her. She touched his chin and he rose. She pointed to the chair and they talk about how he kissed. He said, "I usually did it rough. I just wanted to get right to it." Brooke responded, "Don't do that with me." She asked him how he held woman and he said, "I was just grabbed them and ripped off their clothes." She looked at him and put one finger on his lip. She shook her head and Angel slipped out his tongue then pointed the tip of his tongue on it. He shook. "What's the matter?" She said and he responded, "I wish I could lick more." Brooke smiled because she wanted him a lot but she had this restraint, it was like Lady Heather gave her something. Brooke told him to leave. _

_Brooke changed __back,__grabbed the contracts and drove to Lady Heather's estate. She conducted herself professionally and Lady Heather knew she was thinking of something. "How was Angel?" Lady Heather asked and Brooke said, "I'm really trying but I can't be as re__serve, I just want to jump him. __ Lady Heather shook her head and I motion him to kneel, then sit and I told him he could lick the tip of my finger. I thought about how I would love his tongue elsewhere, I sent him away and told him to come back tonight for our date. __"Lady__ Heather __didn't knew it but this new sense of power was intoxicating Brooke, it was making her belief she could do anything and it including dominating Lady Heather. So they broke from the meeting, Lady Heather had a client and so they hugged then she left. _


	5. Chapter 5

Tudor

By

Chosen2007

Part five- It's one month later.

Brooke has been in New York to watch the fruit of designs for Lady Heather come to life and she has been seeing Angel and it was refreshing they didn't sleep together yet and not ever kiss. That day where Lady Heather took her to the room, it was the day that Lady Heather had a client who wanted her to be dominant with him. During the sessions, Brooke watched and then it came to Brooke that she wasn't Brooke anymore. She was this being that it was in control of her life and so after the session that she watched. Brooke dyed her head red and started to dress with imagination. During this month, it made Angel that much more interested in her and it was like he smells her, he wanted her. She smelled so ripe like a fruit…Brooke knew this and they smelled each other over and over again. Brooke even took on a new name, Madame Sophia. Madame Sophia was a woman who enjoys the mating dance, she enjoys the anticipation, she would let Angel touch her leg and hold it in one spot. If he was good that he got to move his hand a couple of inches. It was not only a test for his control but hers. What Angel didn't know was that Madame Sophia felt another hand on her other leg and it was Lady Heather. She was torn between her mentor and a submissive.

Madame Sophia would go into the bathroom and just look at herself. She wasn't Brooke. She would have dreams where Brooke the cheerleader would sit there crying over and over again. Madame Sophia would comfort her former self in the dreams but on this dream Brooke looked at what she becomes and Brooke stop crying. She disappeared.

Lady Heather and Brooke ended with a hug. Brooke thanked her from the bottom of her heart and Madame Sophia kissed Lady Heather on the hand as she kneels. "I only do that for a real woman and if you were…" Sophia smiled and left with that sentence…….

Sophia ended it with Angel too but on good terms and know with her own new line of clothes Madame Sophia Brooke Davis drove out of New York. Madame was set out to find herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Tudor

By

Chosen2007

Part 6

Brooke got a call from a movie director named Dylan Quartermine who like her designs and wanted to meet her. She flew into Los Angeles and they met for lunch. Brooke was blown away about Dylan's passion for movies. "Where did you get the name Madame Sophie?" Dylan asked and Brooke said, "I just wanted to change. I mean, I have had heartbreaks and disappointments in my life. I want to be dominant." Dylan understood that with losing Lulu and Georgie. "I could understand that too." Dylan said and Brooke responded, "Why do you want to do this movie, "The Method"? "I wanted to do it because I respect it and I wanted to show homage to it and given the fact that certain actresses have had reports about taken it to far. I wanted to show the good and bad side." Dylan said and Brooke responded, "Do you want the design…." "I want it left to the imagination." Dylan said and that was a test for Brooke, he passed.

So they decided to go out for the night and dance. Dylan watched more and Brooke actually stood back with them to make fun of everyone else. Dylan was so different in his first impression from Brooke and then she picture how the night would go, so she decided on another approach. She told him that she will get on the designs but she wants to see him a lot and Dylan who was so into her, agreed. They parted and she started to work. There was a knock on the door, as Brooke opened it, it was Dylan and he pulled in for a kiss. Brooke kissed him back and then he left. Brooke respected that and as she closes the door, there was another knock, she opened it and it was Angel.


End file.
